


The Masterpiece of his Dreams

by HPFangirl71



Category: Camelot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks of the woman he loves and what they've shared together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masterpiece of his Dreams

****

The Masterpiece of His Dreams…by HPFangirl71

She was the masterpiece of his dreams…

However, she wasn’t just a dream, not really… She’d been so much more to him than that. She’d been tangible and real… her hands caressing his body, her lips pressing hungrily against his mouth, and her beautiful body pliable beneath his own. That one night upon the beach hadn’t been a dream… it’d been a work of art, painted by their desire.

Now his thoughts couldn’t get enough of her. She clouded his mind with images of her beauty and grace… yet she was relegated to just a dreamlike memory. A masterpiece now belonging to another, she’d never really been his to possess after all.

Nevertheless, Arthur refused to let her be just a memory or a dream. Guinevere might belong to Leontes through the bonds of matrimony but she belonged truly to Arthur through the bonds of their love. Her kiss still lingered upon his lips, her eyes haunted him in dreams, and her heart was a piece of his own. Her beauty rivaled the greatest works of art and there was no way Arthur, son of Uther could just give her up without a fight…

No matter what price he might have to pay to possess her he would. Anything was worth the cost to love such a priceless dream as his fair Guinevere…


End file.
